A Little Surprise
by JanieTattoos
Summary: Jane is worried about what the team's reaction will be to her and Kurt finally sleeping together. Pure silly fluff.


Jane's fingers tapped nervously against the coffee cup in her hand as the elevator rose up, with her other hand entwined with Kurt's. Her mind was still buzzing from the previous night's events - she couldn't believe that it had _actually_ _happened_. It still didn't feel real to her, and she didn't think it ever would.

She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly, butterflies swirling in her stomach. But the butterflies weren't because of him, although they usually were. They were because of Jane's worry for the team's reaction.

Jane wasn't stupid - she knew that they knew. Their rushed getaway from Kurt's apartment and their lame excuses from the previous night said it all. She was perfectly happy that they knew; in fact, it was actually easier, as it saved Jane and Kurt from the stress of trying to hide their new relationship. She was happy to share it with them. She just… she was terrified of how… _excited_ they were going to be.

Realistically, Jane's worries only concerned Tasha and Patterson. Reade practically covered his ears every time another member of the team started talking about their sex life. Jane wasn't worried about him. Tasha and Patterson on the other hand… well, Jane knew that every time someone had gossip or new details on an office relationship, the two agents were guaranteed to come running like puppies looking for treats. She was glad that the girls seemed to be happy for them, but she didn't want them to be too overexcited. Her relationship with Kurt was new, fragile. She didn't want to scare him away, especially since it had taken them so long - _too_ long - to get to where they were.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, noticing her worried facial expression. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, their fingers still laced together.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe this is happening," Jane replied, referring to their joined hands.

Kurt grinned and whispered into her ear, "Me neither".

His breath tickling her ear made her let out a small giggle. Jane's cheeks quickly began to flush a bright pink.

Just then, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Jane thought that Kurt would've immediately dropped her hand from his, but he didn't. If anything, he held onto it tighter, which only made her blush more.

As soon as she saw them, Tasha practically leaped from her desk chair and went over to them. She had a smug smile on her face. _Here we go,_ Jane thought to herself.

"So, did you guys have lots of _fun_ last night?" Tasha teased.

"C'mon Tash, cut them a little slack," Reade interjected, coming up beside Tasha. "They've only been together for less than 12 hours!"

"It was a simple question!" Tasha protested, raising her eyebrows at Reade. "Besides, Patterson isn't here yet and she would literally kill me if she missed the interrogation, so I'm only asking the general questions first. When she gets here, we'll then get into the _deeper_ stuff," she taunted, looking at Jane with a glint in her eyes. Jane's stomach lurched.

Kurt completely ignored Tasha's plans and instead asked, "Where's Patterson? She's always the first one here".

"She texted me this morning to say that she would be taking a little detour this morning," Tasha replied with a smirk. "She said that she's picking up a surprise for you two".

Jane groaned. "I don't even want to _know_ what it is," she muttered.

Kurt squeezed her hand softly. _At least he isn't enjoying this either,_ Jane thought.

Just then, the elevator doors opened once more, and Patterson stepped into SIOC. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold spring breeze outside, and she was carrying a white cardboard box.

"Well _hello_ everyone!" Patterson said, a massive grin on her face.

"Where were you?" Kurt pressed.

"Alright, keep your panties on!" Patterson said, a look of mock surprise on her face. "I just had to run a few errands…"

Patterson gave a knowing look at Tasha before lifting the lid off of the white box. Inside were nine frosted cupcakes with pink and cream frosting. Each cupcake had a letter piped onto it, and the entire box spelled out "YOU DID IT!"

If Jane's cheeks were pink beforehand, then they were now bright red. She buried her face into Kurt's shoulder, not knowing whether to cringe or laugh.

She sneaked a glance up at Kurt's face, which she saw echoed her thoughts. His mouth was wide open in shock, horror or both. "Wha-…" he began, but quickly stopped. They were both the definition of speechless.

"I just couldn't resist!" Patterson laughed. "This is such a momentous occasion! In all seriousness though, we're all really happy for you two," she added.

"Really really happy," Reade agreed.

"Although it was about damn time," Tasha muttered, the smug smile still on her face.

Jane lifted her head from Kurt's shoulder to look Patterson in the eye. "Thank you, all of you" she said, and meant it.

"We really appreciate the support," Kurt said, wrapping his arm around Jane's waist. "But please, _God,_ remove the letters from the cupcakes before the rest of the office sees them."

"Oh c'mon, Weller," Tasha whined. "The letters are the best part!"

"It was an _order,_ not a favour" Kurt said sternly.

"Fine," Patterson groaned, and put the lid back on the box. "But you're not getting away that easy. As soon as you guys get engaged, I'm gonna order a three-tired cake, and neither of you are gonna stop me."


End file.
